Sonic meets Elwood City
by 88888888888888
Summary: As Sonic's world turns into chaos, his last resort is visiting an alternate dimension! This dimension? The world of Arthur and his pals of course!


"This is it, Sonic. There's nowhere for you to run." Eggman yelled as he clenched his fist.

And for the first time, he was right.

With 99.99% of the world run by Eggman's forces, the war was over. The resistance had fallen. Everyone but Sonic and Tails had been enslaved by the Eggman Empire.

"OHOHOHOHO. I've got you two rodents surrounded."

Eggman's robots closed in on the two, the last hope for Earth.

"Hey, Tails, you got any ideas?", Sonic worryingly asked.

"What are you plotting, you blue menace? SEIZE THEM, YOU BUCKETS OF BOLTS!", Eggman cried out.

"Yes, here Sonic, take this!", Tails tossed Sonic an emerald.

"I wanted to use it as a last resort and now's the perfect opportunity. If my theory is correct, the Phantom Ruby prototype and the Chaos Emerald should send us to another dimension away from here. It's our only chance at survival."

"Are you sure about this, bud?"

"Positive. Now don't waste time. We can't hold off much longer."

Sonic tapped the Ruby and Emerald together, the power knocking the duo unconscious and into a pitch black void…

"Ahhh! It's an alien!", Sonic heard a boy's voice scream. Unable to open his eye, Sonic could only imagine where he was and who he was with.

"Quiet, Buster you'll wake him!", another voice echoed.

"Oh, Arthur, it's just like D.W's snowball. It's…"

"Enough with the aliens already! We need to get this guy to the hospital!"

Sonic couldn't waste any time at a hospital. He had things to do, friends to save, a world to free.

The blue hedgehog slowly rose shaking.

He was surrounded by two young children, an Aardvark with a yellow sweater vest and jeans, and a white rabbit with a blue red collared shirt.

"Woah! You're in no condition to stand!", the boys simultaneously yelled.

"Look I'll go get my Dad", the yellow vested Aardvark said.

"No wait! Where am I?", Sonic asked.

"Where you are? Elwood City of course! Only the greatest town this side of the…Where exactly are we located, Arthur?", Buster shyly asked.

"You've been around the world and back and you don't know where you live?", Arthur puzzingly asked.

"Well, it's not like—"

"Where's Tails?nI don't have time for this. I have to go save my friends." Sonic thought as he looked towards the horizon. Taking a single step, Sonic fell to the ground.

"Look, you're hurt. Why don't you stay here for the night while you rest. Looks like nothing's hurt, so a hospital really isn't necessary." The young Aardvark insisted.

The spiky haired rodent had really little choice in the matter.

"Look, I'm Arthur and this here is my best friend Buster", the Aardvark gestured towards the rabbit.

"Heya! And you are?", Buster asked.

"Me? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And I've got to go."

"You should at least stay for dinner."

Sonic clenched his growling peach belly.

"So what are you guys having?"

Well, Dad's making Leftovers Goulash tonight…" Arthur reluctantly said.

"Leftover's Goulash…?" Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"Uhh.. you don't want to know." Arthur said.

"Oh, I forgot! I need to give Muffy the book she dropped when she got in her Limo! I'll catch later, Arthur!" Buster quickly said as he ran off.

"Oh it's not that bad Buster!" Arthur yelled.

"You guys don't eat Chili Dogs?", Sonic asked?

Arthur shook his head.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Let's go.

"...So Sonic Hedgehog is it? Glad to have you over." Arthur's Dad, David said.

"Yes, it's always nice to meet one of Arthur's friends.", Jane added.

Arthur and Sonic both gazed at each other nervously.

"..Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Hey, I've never seen a kid with Blue hair before. What's the big idea?", D.W. asked.

"Oh this? Uhh, hair dye. Yeah. Totally in with the kids these days." Sonic quickly replied.

"Mmhmm" D.W. suspiciously stared at Sonic.

"Does she always do that?" Sonic asked nervously.

"D.W. stop that right now, it's rude to stare." Jane scolded D.W.

"Alright, but if Arthur's friend can have blue hair, then I want mines to be Red. Ruby Red -"

The rest of D.W's rant quickly faded into a mish mash of jarbled up madness as Sonic realized that he hadn't seen the Phantom Ruby since he arrived.

"Oh shoot it was here when I arrived. It could be anywhere in Elwood City by now. I think I'm well rested now." Sonic thought to himself.

"Well Mr and Mrs Read, it's been nice having dinner, but I just remembered I have to go do something else! See ya Arthur. Catch ya later!"


End file.
